ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dynamis - Tavnazia
Category:AreasCategory:Dynamis de:Dynamis - Tavnazia Treasure Monsters Found Here Hydra Kindred Nightmare Diabolos Notes It is important to get the entire group inside as fast as possible upon activating the hourglass due to the 15 minute starting time limit. The level 70 Hydra armor pieces drop from Nightmare Tauri. Level 74 relic armor from any Hydra on the 2nd floor. Unlike Hydra in Dynamis - Beaucedine, these can actually be slept. Level 75 relic armor drops from any Kindred on the 3rd floor. Relic body armor -1 drops from Nightmare Leeches on the 2nd floor. Relic body armor -1 drops from Nightmare Clusters on the 3rd floor. Relic leg armor -1 drops from Nightmare Hornets on either floor, and Nightmare Makara on the 2nd floor. Both the Nightmare Worm and Nightmare Antlion must be defeated to unlock support jobs. ???: +30min. Killing either one of the 2 eyes that spawn in the tunnel between AH and Moogle will cause the ??? to appear. The ??? is located in the tunnel between AH and Nomad Moogle on the 2nd floor. Touching the ??? will cause all of the eyes and Nightmare Hornets on the side of the 2nd floor wing you came from to repop. They still pop even for any eyes you may not have killed (resulting in two eyes stacked on top of each other.) Touching the ??? changes the zone's music to Summerfest music. ???: +30min. Killing either one of the 2 eyes that spawn in the tunnel at J/K-8 on the 3rd floor will cause the ??? to appear. The ??? is located in the tunnel at J/K-8 on the 3rd floor. Touching the ??? will cause all of the eyes and Nightmare Hornets on the side of the 3rd floor wing you came from to repop. They still pop even for any eyes you may not have killed (resulting in two eyes stacked on top of each other.) Touching the ??? changes the zone's music to Summerfest music. Megaboss If one Umbral Diabolos is aggro'd during the run through the tunnels, pulling the mega boss at the end of the NPC's hallway will NOT cause the other Umbral Diabolos npc's to despawn. Ideally all alliance members must sneak by the NPCs undetected to fight the boss with only one Diabolos suit popped. Up to 4 bosses can be up if you aggro all 4 Umbral Diabolos NPCs. They pop at the exits to what would be Misareaux Coast and Lufaise Meadows. When you attack one, any other Bosses will link however they do not share hate in any other way and can be held apart from the Boss you are fighting. In this way, it is possible to defeat more than one Boss. The more Bosses popped, the lower their starting HP. For example, two Bosses popped will have both of them at 66% HP. You cannot kite the Bosses away as they will not leave the pop area and after a point will draw-in You must defeat all spawned Diabolos Bosses up to get the ??? for the win. Hence aiming for only one to fight If you wipe during the fight, the Boss(es) will despawn very fast at which point it is no longer possible to get the win. Game Script